


adam has a bad dream uh oh

by zombiified



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demons, Monsters, Organs, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiified/pseuds/zombiified
Summary: adam has a nightmare its literally the title. i swear on my life i wrote this somewhere else too around the same time as the other fic but i guess it just doesnt exist i couldnt find it anywhere. this is a rewrite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	adam has a bad dream uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> also im an only child trying my best be nice

Adam came into the bedroom, completely beat from a long day out in the sun. His bed welcomed him as he flopped down, seeming much more comfortable than usual. On the other side of the room sat his brother, Mike, playing some sort of game on his phone. The two didn’t acknowledge each other. Within minutes of climbing into his bed, Adam was out cold.

He was back in the woods. Why was he out here? He had no way of knowing where he was, it was nothing but identical trees surrounding him in all directions. He felt a gentle breeze on his skin, but it wasn’t at all comforting. Something told him he needed to run. He spun around in a panic, the world feeling unsteady beneath his feet. He saw Mike next to him, but was more focused on the beast that stood before both of them. It was tall and lanky, it’s limbs covered in bark instead of flesh. The muscles in its face were exposed, like the skin had been ripped off. He’d seen this thing before, it had been haunting him for a while.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t speak. Its dull and lifeless grey eyes stared back into his. There was a scream beside him. The monster lunged onto Mike and swiped at him with its bark covered claws. They dug deep into his flesh, running down his body and tearing through him with ease. Mike screamed in pain. He desperately fought back. Blood gushed out of him, but it kept going, starting to tear his insides out. Mike fell silent and his organs splattered across the ground. The monster backed off, this time turning towards Adam. Adam knew he was next. He tried to run, but his body moved in slow motion. He couldn’t get away in time.

Adams eyes shot open. He was covered in sweat, his body shaking. It took him a second to process that he was back in his room. The gentle breeze he felt in his dream turned out to be the ceiling fan, which wasn’t on when he went to bed. He clicked his phone on and checked the time. 2:34am. It was all a nightmare, but where was Mike? He wasn’t in his bed. He would’ve been asleep by now. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. Before he could go back to sleep, he needed to find Mike and know he was alright. He crept out of his room, being sure not to wake up Manny, his other brother, who was sleeping just across the hall.

A yellow light shone from the kitchen, drawing Adam over. It was coming from the fridge. The door closed, and behind it stood none other than Mike. He jumped, expecting to be the only one awake at this hour.

“Hi Adam.” Mike greeted him. He put one of the 5 slices of cheese he grabbed in his mouth.

“Hi..” Adam replied, watching him scarf down the cheese. He didn’t even know he liked cheese. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Mike gave him a funny look. He was just fine. “I just got hungry.”

It finally hit Adam that Mike had no idea what he was talking about. It made him feel kind of stupid. He smiled at him for just a second.

“What about you? Why are you up?” Mike questioned, bringing Adam to the other side of him. He opened the fridge and grabbed more food.

“Oh, I just had a dream, and I wanted to check on you..” The image of him lying on the forest floor with his guts spilling out flashed through his mind. He knew it wasn’t real, Mike was standing right in front of him, but it still freaked him out.

“Oh, well I’m alright, you wanna talk?” He offered.

“No thanks, I’m just gonna go back to bed.” Adam declined after only a second of thought. He wanted to forget about it.

“Alright, wait up then.” Mike shut the door, in his hands was a bag of sandwich meat. “I’m coming with you.” He followed Adam back into their room, shutting the door quietly behind them. The room was exactly how they left it. Adam crawled into his bed, the inside of the blankets cooled down a bit from the fan. He watched Mike get into bed, but instead of going to sleep he pulled out his phone and a pair of earbuds.

“I love you.” Adam said before Mike couldn’t hear him anymore.

“I love you too.” Mike responded. He opened up the bag he brought in and started to eat. Adam curled up and hugged his pillow, soon drifting off once more, this time peaceful and uninterrupted.


End file.
